


Charlastor Secret Santa: In the Garden

by Tatsumama



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gardens & Gardening, that's all this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22079098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatsumama/pseuds/Tatsumama
Summary: As a hobby, Charlie works in a greenhouse connected to the Happy Hotel. Typically, she's left to do whatever she pleases in the garden on her own. In a not unusual bout of boredom, Alastor decides to visit, and the two strike up a discussion on plants and their colors.
Relationships: Alastor/Charlie Magne
Comments: 5
Kudos: 161





	Charlastor Secret Santa: In the Garden

**Author's Note:**

> This was for my Charlastor Secret Santa gift to Bunny! The prompt I went with was 'in the hotel garden'! This is my first time writing for these two or HH at all, so I hope I did them justice. Happy Holidays and I hope ya enjoy!

In Hell, one color reigned supreme: red. Crimson stained the world of the damned, as if the carnage from brutal escapades was thematically imposed upon all who dwelled there. While not entirely monochromatic, even alternate shades, pink namely, dominated the searing neon signs adorning Hell’s most popular attractions. It was power, anger, and violence all wrapped in one unavoidable hue. 

Red was a color Charlie Magne was all too familiar with. Being the daughter of Lucifer, she had grown up in Hell, entrapped by color her father’s domain was enriched in. Not that it ever bothered her, of course. Red was a delightful color, one that she held dear. It was the color of the apple, so closely associated with her family, of rosy cheeks, and of dresses she wore often as a child. Sure, she had negative experiences with red, open wounds and the decimated remains of those eliminated during the most recent extermination, but she would never trade her familiarity with the hue.

It had been Niffty’s idea to add a garden onto the hotel. It was an early addition, one they made before too many patrons had begun their stay. Charlie was the most intrigued by the idea. She had seen flowers, sure, but most were at her mother’s shows or used in photoshoots. The princess had never had any of her own, at least, not on a large scale. Thankfully, it had been fairly easy for Alastor to whip up, and considering Niffty’s already hectic schedule, Charlie was quickly left to tend to their new greenhouse. It became a cornerstone in her day, allowing her some peace and comfort away from her other duties, though most days she was never truly alone.

Green vines snaked up the glass walls, ebbing at the edge of the vermilion expanse above. In the months since its construction, the greenhouse had come to life with an impressive array of flora. The princess had worked her ass off most mornings there, her designated gardening outfit now practically stained with mud. Her hair had been pulled into a ponytail, keeping most of it out of her way as she planted yet another vibrant flower into one of the many planters strewn about the room. Once the soil had been gently pushed into place, she stood proudly, messy gloved hands on her hips. A smile graced her lips, proud of her work.

“Enjoying yourself, dear?”

Her smile grew at the interjection. It wasn’t surprising by any means, for she had felt his gaze long before he decided to make his presence known. With a slight sloshing effect from her boots, she turned to face the source of the inquiry. Alastor stood watching Charlie, barely inside the closed doors of the greenhouse. His arms had been folded behind his back, his expression reading as knowing rather than inquisitive. 

It wasn’t out of the question for Alastor to occasionally check on Charlie, though he almost never did so when she worked in the garden, unless it was from the threshold of the connecting entrance to the hotel. Charlie had always assumed it may be some concern with getting his suit dirty or something like that, but she had never directly asked. Then again, he apparently lived in a bayou, so maybe that wasn’t an option. Nevertheless, he had crossed the border into the greenhouse. It was a rarity, and that alone delighted her.

“Hey Al, I was just finishing up for the day. Is there something going on?” she questioned, tipped off by his unusual presence. It earned a chuckle out of the Radio Demon, static lacing the sound as his eyes darkened.

“Should there be?” he questioned back, razor sharp teeth on display from his ever-present smile, though he countered himself before an unamused frown could cross Charlie’s lips, “No no, nothing’s wrong.”

“Alriiiight, so why are you here then?”. It may have sounded a bit cruel, but Charlie was genuinely curious. She was used to him coming and going from anywhere he pleased, but this was a bit unique, even for Alastor. Charlie’s frame tensed closer as he crossed the floor, his shoes tap- tap- tapping against the damp stone.Once close enough to the girl, Alastor leaned down, making their eyes meet.

“Am I bothering you, dearest?” he teased, smile closing into a more befitting smirk. Instantly, Charlie felt her face heat with the oncoming embarrassment. It was times like these that she was thankful for her hereditary rosy cheeks masking a fraction of the blood rushing to her face. It was time for her to backpedal, and to do so as quickly as possible.

“No! Not at all! I was just…” she trailed off, pausing to find her words, ”Well, you never come to the garden, and I figured you just didn’t like mud or flowers or something so I didn’t expect to ever see you in here, but you’re in here and I thought maybe you had a reason, and I’m rambling a bit, aren’t I?” 

A sheepish smile grew on the demon princess’s face as the silence stretched between them. It was nearly impossible to tell at any given time what Alastor was thinking, given that no matter his true feelings, he was always suited with a smile. Charlie was entirely at his mercy here, and she knew it well. Thankfully, he didn’t seem to be in too much of a teasing mood, straightening his posture and opting to break the moment before worry could sink in.

“You’re as clever as always, Charlie. I did have something I came here for!” his tone returned to its usual chipper nature, sedating Charlie’s nerves, “Care to guess what it is?”.

Okay, two could play at that game. The demon smirked, her arms crossed as she questioned him, “If I had to take a guess, I’d say it had something to do with ‘entertainment’.” It was a played out jab at Alastor, true, but a reference to his initial motivation for assisting in her little project was too good to resist, and judging by the return of his wide grin, she’d hit the jackpot.

“Yes indeed! Why, you could have a career in mind reading, my dear,” he jested, earning soft laughter from the shorter demon as he pressed on, “I decided to take a break from the paperwork for a bit to do some ‘people-watching’, as they say.”

Confusion befell the princess. Alastor, in the time that she had known him and the reputation that preceded him prior to such, had never been one to find mere observation of subjects to be particularly thrilling. Carnage and fear were what he desired, and to do so often requires a degree of self involvement. Yet here he stood, the fearsome Radio Demon, satisfied by watching a girl garden on her own. A thought struck Charlie.

“Wait, but if you’re just watching me, isn’t it just ‘Charlie-watching’?” she questioned jokingly, knowing it’d get a rouse out of him. Another small laugh spurred her forward, letting her voice continue, “Well, sorry there isn’t much to see Charlie-watching this afternoon. I just have a few more flowers to transfer and then I’m done for the day. Not the most entertaining stuff, but you can watch as long as you like.”

“You’re always entertaining, Charlie.” Blood once more rushed to her dusted cheeks at Alastor’s comment, the demon quickly shifting to return to her work. It was the smallest of comments like those that would send her heart racing in her chest. She had long since learned Alastor had his own way of being endearing, though she had never grown accustomed to the way it filled her with butterflies. 

Charlie was certain he had noticed her bashfulness, but if Alastor truly had, he didn’t make a point to address it. Instead he watched her silently, carefully eyeing the soil as her hands softly lead a plant into its new home. She wondered if he had ever done something like this, back when he was still alive. He cooked some, that she knew, but gardening wasn’t something he’d ever mentioned. It wasn’t something she could picture Alastor doing, it didn’t seem to suit him, but the man was full of surprises. It couldn’t hurt to ask him, could it?

As soon as the plant in Charlie’s palms fell into place, she turned, glancing up at Alastor from her position crouched near the gardening bed. She asked, curiosity leaking into her tone, “Alastor, what kind of plants did they have in your hometown when you were alive?”.

His features were never indicative of any emotion, but Charlie surmised that she had likely caught him off guard with her inquiry. Silence filled the room as she waited patiently, allowing Alastor a moment to think on the subject. It had been just short of a century since he had died, that much she was aware of, so it was understandable that he’d need time to remember. Charlie shifted her focus to the man beside her, eager to drink in any details of the world above. 

When Alastor did speak, single word left his mouth, simply “Green.”.

“Green?,” Charlie echoed, clearly confused, “Why green?”  
“Why wouldn’t it be? Green covers most plants, after all,” his answer came as natural as breathing, as if prepared beforehand.

“There weren’t any other kinds of plants? No reds or purples?” 'Silly questions for a silly conversation', she mused.

“Of course, but green plants outnumbered those by far,” he spoke, not budging on his slightly humorous justification, “Besides, green is a fine color! It even reminds me a bit of you, dear.”

Pinks she had heard before. Black, reds, pale peach colors all linked to suiting her, but green was entirely foreign. Aside from a particularly jaded ex boyfriend, green hadn’t been a color involved in her life often enough. Sure, Charlie had never disliked the color, but it hadn’t ever been really on her radar. To have Alastor, someone who had certainly never viewed her adorned in such, connecting the two interested her. She needed to know more.

“Me?”. It was a small question, a mere statement, but it was what she needed to spur him on. It worked like a charm, sending the man into his justification. At least he always had a reason.

“Yes, of you and this hotel! Green is the color of new life, which is what your aiming to give our patrons, isn’t it?,” he spoke so certain, allowing Charlie to take in his words, “As for when it comes to plants, it’s the vines and mosses, the greener plants, who survive the toughest of conditions. I think we’ve seen a fair share of bad weather since you began this little project of yours, but you’ve yet to give in. I think that makes you very ‘green’, don’t you?”.

Awe, Charlie was in awe. It would be an understatement to say she had never considered green to be her color, but now it seemed to be the only pigment racing through her mind. Green, the color of growth, of change, of rebirth. He thought she was green. It made her heart soar. Charlie couldn’t contain the grin etching itself across her features.

“Thanks, Al, that...means a lot,” her tone was soft, a gentleness released by his kind words. His own grin softened in return.

“Of course, dear, but if you would forgive me, as much as I do enjoy Charlie-watching, we do have a hotel to run,” he spoke, his usual demeanor returning as the air settled around the pair, “We wouldn’t want someone like Angel running the show in our absence, now would we?”

The image of Angel being left to run the Happy Hotel made equal parts of Charlie want to snicker and shudder. Alastor had a point, it was probably best that either of them stayed alert to the status of the hotel at any given time. She wouldn’t mind more Charlie-watching, but she understood Alastor needed to go.

“Alright, alright, get back to your super entertaining paperwork,” she teased, hand fanning him in the direction of the door. He didn’t say a word, opting to simply bow, turn on his heel, and exit quietly. Charlie shook her head with a smile, busying herself with the remainder of her gardening for the afternoon.

Red had been the color Charlie had always considered her favorite. Its unavoidable nature became a part of her. It was easier to embrace than to dismiss.It was the associated color of her family, one she used to symbolize herself for so long. As the velvet roses held their dewdrops in the confinement of the greenhouse that humid afternoon, Charlie began to notice for the first time what supported them. Emerald vines dance throughout the space, laced with protective thorns that ensured the plant thrived. Without support, no flower could bloom. Without Charlie, there was no Happy Hotel. As the last plant was put into the soil for the day, Charlie considered that maybe, just maybe, she preferred green a little bit more.


End file.
